It Never Gets Any Easier
by Librabox
Summary: Thanks to Myles and Beckett, Holly and the twins end up trapped in middle earth and a certain prince isn't to happy with them.


Holly the elf was in a bad mood and as usual the cause of the bad mood was a Fowl, well to be precise two Fowls - Myles and Beckett. They are almost worse than their big brother and that is saying something. The reason that she was in such a bad mood with Myles and Beckett was because Artemis, being his normal scheming self had managed to talk her into babysitting the boys. Well there was nothing she could do to get out of it now, so grumpily she stomped up to the front door of the Fowl's mansion. As soon as she stepped in she realised something was wrong it was silent. The Fowls are a lot of things but never quiet. Carefully she unlocked the door and entered the house truly expecting an ambush as when she first met Artemis he was busy kidnapping her. But there was no movement in the grand front hall, she walked over to the grand staircase and called out "Artemis, Myles, Beckett". No answer, this was meant to be a quiet day she grumbles as she makes her way up the stairs Neutrino 300 primed in her hand.

"BOO" Myles and Beckett jump out from the top of the stair well, in the shock of it she accidently sets her blaster off and hits one of the Fowls antique tapestries. Great, she would definitely have to pay for that one. "Come Holly" Myles said pulling on her hand, he had his cute face on, which means he wants something "We have got something to show you". This is not a good thing, when a Fowl has something to show you it is generally not good, In fact last time Myles and Beckett had something to show her it had been a pit and a net. "Come on Holly" Beckett insists, "Fine I'm coming, I'm coming" Holly grumbled. They led her down through the house to the basement, this is not a good sign either last time she had been in the basement Artemis had her trapped there while he was demanding a ransom for her. It didn't look anything like a cell now it looked like just a cupboard of junk. When Myles flicks a switch and the machine suddenly light up.

"What does it do?" Holly asks a little apprehensively, Fowls and big machines generally don't go together well either. "It will take us to a magical land" Beckett says proudly, Holly can't quite tell if he is joking or not. "Push the button" Myles commands, oh whatever Holly mutter what is the worst that can happen.

Holly presses the button.

They are lying face down in a bunch of decomposing leaves, Holly stands up and dusts herself down " Myles ,Beckett what have you done?". Myles and Beckett stand up too "We haven't done anything; you pressed the button, not us". Holly seethes inside why did the Fowls have to be so annoying. Slowly she wonders around the small clearing they have landed in the forest is thick and nothing like the forests on earth, it has a feel about it and the air tastes cleaner than most of the air on earth. Beckett looking a little unsure of himself whispers "Where are we?", "Why should I know" Holly growls "it is you and your brothers stupid machine that brought us here" and with that she storms to the edge of the clearing and kicks a tree. When from behind the tree she hears a whinnying, gazing round with the twins hiding behind her, there is a big white horse. Then a clear voice from behind them says "What business do you have deep within the realms of Mirkwood?" Holly and the twins stare up at the tall figure with long white blond hair, with three arrows strung in his bow. Myles is the first one the recover the use of speech but even then he can only manage one word "Mirkwood?" "I believe it was I that first questioned you" the figure replies. Finally Holly has recovered her sharp tongue "We are here by accident and if you could give us directions back to Ireland, we would be very grateful". This time it was the figures turn to look bemused, though he did not lower his bow "What are you to speak so strange a tongue" "Well that is a long story" says Holly but Beckett being his usual blunt self has a much better way of putting it "Me and Myles are human and Holly here is an elf" The figure bemused expression turned to one disbelief and amusement. "You are an elf" "Yes, do you have a problem with that" Holly's signature temper is ignited. "I wouldn't like to be it her right now" Myles mutters to Beckett. "I apologize my lady but you are like no elf I have ever set eyes upon and would you please inform your small companions that I am of the same gender as they, I presume" "You can cut the act now, I know you are just another Psychotic Pixie that has had to much plastic surgery" Holly rants. The figure responds "I believe I do not follow". Holly has her angry face on for the second time today "Well the drugs have obviously messed with your brain, let's start with an easy question- what is your name?" The figures amusement is slowly turning to rage as he pronounces clearly as if he was talking to an idiot "Need I remind you, you are still all at arrow point and I would not spare a second thought before firing" He takes a breath "My name is Legolas Thranduilion" He pauses as if he expects them to show some kind of respect till Holly breaks the silence" So…" "So you ask, so" His voice is becoming louder "I am the prince of these woods and you have dishonoured me and my kindred" and with that he prepares to fire.

**Author's note- the characters and stuff don't belong to us ( wish they did). Sorry if the characters aren't all accurate, there are two of us writing this and one of hasn't read Lord of the Rings and the other of us hasn't read Artemis Fowl.**

**Reviews are like chocolate, Please review**

**Angel and Sheldon xxx (us)**


End file.
